2020 IndyCar Cup (COTA)
The 2019 IndyCar Cup was an IndyCar cup held on February 9, 2020. The event was held at the Circuit of the Americas. The cup was used as a warmup for the opening rounds of the 2020 Kobe Bryant Cup. The cup had 40 countries and 40 players and 8 groups of five. Jirayu La-ongmanee defeated Simon Pagenaud, 2–1, in the final. For La-ongmanee, it was the RLLR driver's first Cup title since the January 10, 2020 Cup, a month earlier. The weather conditions for the Cup looked better than the Tuesday sessions. Qualified countries Results Seeding pots The Cup seeding pots were announced after the completion of the Sebring Open qualifiers. The Cup pots were divided by the results in Thursday's grand final. The top forty countries qualified for the event. Because Abomasnow finished first, Haxorus was shuffled to Pot 3, similar to the seedings for the Sebring Open. Because Juan Pablo Montoya, who represented Colombia finished among the top forty, Magearna took over the Colombian's spot, since he is competing in IMSA full-time in 2020. Simon Pagenaud, James Hinchcliffe and Apolo Anton Ohno all finished Group B with a 3-1 win/loss record. The tiebreaker was the fastest lap time - with Pagenaud and Ohno advancing, and Hinchcliffe, despite not participating in the Spring Testing, eliminated. Bold determines the name made the round of 16. Finals 'Pee Saderd | RD1-score01-1='2 | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=B2 | RD1-team02= Apolo Anton Ohno | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=C1 | RD1-team03= 'Beartic | RD1-score03-1='2 | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04=D2 | RD1-team04= Mario Lopez | RD1-score04-1=1 | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05=E1 | RD1-team05= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD1-score05-1='2 | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=F2 | RD1-team06= Graham Rahal | RD1-score06-1=1 | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07=G1 | RD1-team07= 'Josef Newgarden | RD1-score07-1='2 | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=H2 | RD1-team08= Will Power | RD1-score08-1=1 | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=B1 | RD1-team09= 'Simon Pagenaud | RD1-score09-1='2 | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10=A2 | RD1-team10= Amoonguss | RD1-score10-1=0 | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11=D1 | RD1-team11= Scott Dixon | RD1-score11-1=1 | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12=C2 | RD1-team12= 'Heracross | RD1-score12-1='2 | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13=F1 | RD1-team13= 'Volcarona | RD1-score13-1='2 | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=E2 | RD1-team14= Honchkrow | RD1-score14-1=1 | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15=H1 | RD1-team15= 'Metagross | RD1-score15-1='2 | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=G2 | RD1-team16= Ryan Hunter-Reay | RD1-score16-1=0 | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=A1 | RD2-team01= 'Pee Saderd | RD2-score01-1='2 | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02=C1 | RD2-team02= Beartic | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03=E1 | RD2-team03= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD2-score03-1='2 | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=G1 | RD2-team04= Josef Newgarden | RD2-score04-1=1 | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=B1 | RD2-team05= 'Simon Pagenaud | RD2-score05-1='2 | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06=C2 | RD2-team06= Heracross | RD2-score06-1=1 | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07=F1 | RD2-team07= Volcarona | RD2-score07-1=1 | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=H1 | RD2-team08= 'Metagross | RD2-score08-1='2 | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=A1 | RD3-team01= Pee Saderd | RD3-score01-1=0 | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=E1 | RD3-team02= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD3-score02-1='2 | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=B1 | RD3-team03= 'Simon Pagenaud | RD3-score03-1='2 | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=H1 | RD3-team04= Metagross | RD3-score04-1=1 | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=E1 | RD4-team01= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD4-score01-1='2 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=B1 | RD4-team02= Simon Pagenaud | RD4-score02-1=1 | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Trivia Category:2020 in motorsport Category:2020 in the United States Category:2020 in IndyCar